¿El ultimo adios? one shot
by chicasagacrepusculo
Summary: Una vez en mi recamará tome la pistola entre mis manos y lloré, como nunca. Y no lo hice de dolor, no lo hice de angustia. Está vez fue diferente, por que podría terminar con todo esto, con todo lo que me hacía sufrir, lo que me hacía detestar mi vida. One shot Editado


Bueno chicas espero les guste el nuevo final de esté pequeño one shot, o a las chicas que no lo han leido les agrade todo. En lo personal es un mejor final.

**Summary: Una vez en mi recamará tome la pistola entre mis manos y lloré, como nunca. Y no lo hice de dolor, no lo hice de angustia. Está vez fue diferente, por que podría terminar con todo esto, con todo lo que me hacía sufrir, lo que me hacía detestar mi vida.**

* * *

**¿El ultimo adiós?**

_Edward:_

_Ha pasado exactamente un año desde tu partida. Aún pasa por mi mente los recuerdos de ese triste día en el que me abriste los ojos, al decirme la verdad más dolorosa y destructora de mi vida. No sé cómo pude creer algún día que en verdad podías sentir algo por mí, que en verdad podías amarme como yo te amo a ti, eso es sumamente imposible, ilógico, estúpido. Nunca alguien tan hermoso, delicado, especial como tú podría fijarse en un bicho raro como yo. _

_No tengo por que mentirte, y menos ahora que estoy despidiéndome, desde que me dejaste sola en aquel bosque mi vida ha sido miserable. Me cuesta respirar cada vez más, siento un enorme hoyo en mi pecho que no me permite seguir viviendo, que me consume, que me sumerge hasta dejarme sin nada. _

_Cuando te marchaste te llevaste todo contigo, tu familia, tus promesas, tu presencia, mi felicidad, mi alma, mi vida y sobre todo mi corazón. Un año sin alma, un año sin luz, un año sumergida en las profundidades del dolor no es lo que yo hubiese querido para mí, no sé como que he podido soportar tanto tiempo sin todo eso, sin ti. Dejaste mi piel marcada, por todos lados, con tu nombre escrito en plumón permanente. Me caí y por primera vez en mi vida no tuve la suficiente fuerza para poder levantarme._

_En estos momentos me queda claro que el león ha ido a buscar su verdadero amor, su leona. Pero consigo se ha llevado el alma de la oveja ¿Porque quisiste proteger mi alma si ya era tuya, si ahora te la llevaste dejándome sola?_

_Tengo la esperanza leve esperanza de que Alice pueda ver esto y que te diga sobre mi carta. Yo te la podré entregar, eso está claro. No te sientas culpable, ve el lado amable: Acabaré con todo, con las pesadillas, con la angustia, con el llanto, con el dolor, con mi vida._

_Sólo que sepas una cosa; esta torpe e insignificante humana TE AMO, TE AMA y TE AMARÁ por toda la eternidad. Con todo su corazón, aunque esté contigo. _

_TE AMA eternamente_

_Bella_

Metí las hojas en el sobre que tenía escrito su nombre y lo coloque junto a las demás cartas dirigidas a mis padres y a Alice.

Me dispuse a bajar las escaleras sigilosamente para que mi Charlie no pudiera escucharme, fui al armario y saque su pistola, tres balas había en ella. La escondí entre la enorme sudadera que traía puesta y subí de nuevo sin antes tropezar.

Una vez en mi recamará tome la pistola entre mis manos y lloré, como nunca. Y no lo hice de dolor, no lo hice de angustia. Está vez fue diferente, por que podría terminar con todo esto, con todo lo que me hacía sufrir, lo que me hacía detestar mi vida.

Puse la pistola apuntando mi siente y con el dedo índice de la mano derecha en el gatillo. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos y susurré:

—TE AMO Edward, y siempre lo hare aunque no sea en este mundo—cerré aun más fuerte los parpados y me dispuse a apretar el gatillo cuando de la nada sentí una mano helada que me detuvo y una suave aterciopelada voz dijo:

—Por favor no lo hagas, TE AMO y siempre lo haré aunque no sea en este mundo.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, mi sorpresa de verlo de nuevo, sentir su suave rose, de oir su angelical voz fue tan grande que di un brinco tensando todo mi cuerpo, con él mis manos. Y supe ahí que la pistola había sido disparada directamente a mi cabeza.

Todo se volvió oscuro, no había nada. El dolor se fue, pero el sentir de su ausencia no. Podía respirar tranquilamente, ningún hoyo en el pecho. Al parecer fue la mejor decisión de mi vida.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, no quería llevarme una sorpresa y encontrarme en un hospital.

Todo era tan blanco, se respiraba paz y tranquilidad. Me levante de la cama donde estaba acostada, era un lindo cuarto. Me asome por la ventana que daba al bosque y todo era tan mágico, parecía un increíble paraíso.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que me volviera y entonces lo vi, piel alvina, cabellos cobrizos, sonrisa torcida y esos ojos color esmeralda que derrochaban ternura. Era él.

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo, en verdad espero les haya gustado. Editaré todas mis historias y las continuaré, sé que me tome unas vacaciones demasiado largas. Pero quiero regresar con todo. Las amo y recuerden...

Dejen sus reviews!


End file.
